custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Super Singing Circus (1993 SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video it is not to be confused with the 2000 video of the same names. It was released on May 7, 1993. Plot When Kathy announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Clarence the Goose is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clown/Bear (David Voss) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Julie (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Clarence the Goose "Unkowns" Song List #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' On a Show #The Barney Bag #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Everyone is Special #Laugh With Me! #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Castles So High #Brushing My Teeth #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) #Where is Thumbkin? #The Airplane Songs #Yankee Doodle #Fiesta Song #The Exercise Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "Picture This!". *The Barney voice used in this video was also seen on "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this video also seen on "Barney in Concert". *The Baby Bop voice used in this video also seen on "My Family's Just Right For Me". *The BJ costume used in this video also seen on "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ voice used in this video also seen on "My Favorite Things!". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are stock background music from "Shawn and the Beanstalk", "Shopping for a Surprise", "Ship, Ahoy!", "Shawn and the Beanstalk", "Room For Everyone", "A Welcome Home", "Ship Ahoy!" and "Barney's Fun & Games". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo!". *When the kids say "The Barney Bag!" after Barney makes it appear, the sound clip is taken from "May I Help You?". *Luci wear the same hair-style in "Oh What a Day" and clothes in "Practice Makes Music". *Min wear the same hair-style and clothes in "A Very Special Delivery". *Jason wear the same clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose". *Derek wears the same clothes in "May I Help You?". *Kathy wears the same clothes in "I Can Do That!". *Julie wears the same clothes in "Look At Me I'm 3!". *Michael wears the same clothes from "Hoo's In The Forest?". *David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure Of Make Believe". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Stop Look & Be Safe". *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in "A Very Special Delivery". *This group (Jason, Tina, Derek, Kathy, Tosha, Min, Kathy, David, and Shawn) also appeared in "The Alphabet Zoo". *This video uses the same Derek and his voice from "I Can Do That". *The end credit font is the same as Barney Super Singing Circus. *The Season 3 version of I Love You uses Barney's vocals used in "Season 2", a Baby Bop's Season 1 voice, a BJ's Season 2 voice and a kids' Season 2 vocal. Released Dates *May 7, 1993 *October 13, 1994 *November 27, 1996 *November 30, 1998 "Barney's Super Singing Circus" Previews May 7th 1993 Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning (1993) *Light Blue Interpol Warning (1993) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *The Lyons Group Logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) October 13th 1994 Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Live! In New York City Preview *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *The Lyons Group Logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) June 27th 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1997) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Character Preview *The Lyons Group Logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) November 30th 1998 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1997) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *It Time for Counting Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:1993 episodes Category:First Era Videos Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Barney Season 2 Category:Barney Home Video